


A rainy birthday

by vivamusmoriendumest



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Insecure! Reader x Comforting! Charlie, Insecurity, x Black! Reader, x black reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivamusmoriendumest/pseuds/vivamusmoriendumest
Summary: yes im soft for charlie barber how could you tell
Relationships: Charlie Barber & Nicole Barber, Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You, Henry Barber/Reader, Henry Barber/You, Nicole Barber/Reader, Nicole Barber/You
Kudos: 4





	A rainy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> yes im soft for charlie barber how could you tell

Raindrops raced each other down the window’s glass as you sat up in bed. It was a dreary Saturday morning and Charlie and Henry were in the kitchen making breakfast for you; after all, everyone deserves something special on their birthday.

You smiled, hearing Charlie audibly walking Henry through the steps of making eggs.

You were glad Nicole had let Charlie bring him over. He was a good kid and you two had gotten along well so far.

Sometimes when Charlie and you went over to Nicole’s for a holiday or just any sort of family meal, you’d bring him a picture book about his newest obsession. Last time it’d been birds.

“That’s my favourite kind of bird, Henry. I like crows. What’s your favourite type?” you asked him, pointing out a small illustrated picture of a crow.

He sat next to you on the hardwood floor of Nicole’s mom's house. “I like seagulls. Me and mommy were at the beach the other day and I saw it eat a whole coffee creamer.”

“Oh cool. Was it a big one?”

“Not really,” he responded, playing with the sleeves of his sweater.

You kept reading through the book, Henry laughing and correcting you when you pronounced the birds’ scientific names wrong even though he didn’t do much better.

The domestic life had weirdly set in more naturally than you thought it would. You liked living with someone and them being there for you, you liked being around for someone, you liked having a place to go every day and having a routine for it, you liked the life you built with Charlie.

Everything about your relationship wasn’t easy, but it wasn’t overly difficult. That’s the way it was supposed to be.

You didn’t mind the holidays or whole family dinners either. Nicole and her boyfriend were nice company and so was her mom. You believed Nicole had some bad feelings towards you, which would be fair, after all, how would you feel after everything that went down towards your ex-cheating husband’s new partner.

Charlie always was tense towards the holidays when sometimes he knew that he and Nicole would be there.

For him, it always had somewhat felt like a competition between him and Nicole of who would be the better parent to Henry, even more so after their divorce.

And sometimes you felt as if you had to be almost like a second Nicole for Henry, something Charlie was always having to assure you you didn’t need to be.

The sound of footsteps pulled you from your thoughts. Charlie and Henry came into the room, Henry holding the tray with Charlie keeping his hands over his to make sure he wouldn’t drop it.

“Happy Birthday, Y/n. We made you breakfast,” Henry said, gently putting the tray down in front of you.

You opened your arms, catching Henry when he went in for a hug. “Oh thank you, H. That’s so sweet of you.”

You ruffled his hair a bit as Charlie sat down next to you and kissed you softly. He rubbed your back as you smiled and took a look down at the plate. Henry had tried to put the two eggs and bacon like a smiley face.

“Hey, why don’t we all eat together,” you suggested, giving a wide smile to both Charlie and Henry.

“Yeah, good idea, Y/n,” Henry said, leaving to go set the table.

You turned towards Charlie and greeted him again with another kiss.

“You didn’t have to do all this for me,” you said, his kisses leading a little further down more than usual. You felt heat rush to your cheeks.

Charlie looked up from the place he’d stopped on your neck and cracked a smile. “I know, but you deserve it. You do so much for us.”

You sighed in content and ran your fingers through his neat, combed-through hair. You pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Regardless, thank you.”

You kissed one of the moles on his face and turned, stretching your legs and rising from the soft sheets. “That’s enough of the sappy stuff, let’s eat.”


End file.
